


[Podfic of] Suburban Cape Cod Blues (You Can Find Anything At Wal-Mart)

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Country music superstar Jensen Ackles has a secret. Or he did until the tabloids got a hold of pictures of him in a compromising position with another man. Now his agent has shipped him off to some tiny town in Massachusetts where they've never heard of country music to lay low until the scandal dies down. Everything is going according to plan until Jensen meets Jared, an English Professor at the local university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Suburban Cape Cod Blues (You Can Find Anything At Wal-Mart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suburban Cape Cod Blues (You Can Find Anything At Wal-Mart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168514) by sophie_448. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1mSQxut) [64 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 2:20:23 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
